A Queen, a Handmaiden, and a Jedi
by Lost-Soul-of-the-Wind
Summary: What happens when you take a beautiful queen, a headstrong handmaiden, a handsome Jedi and throw them all together? You get trouble! Sabe and Padme fall for a man neither of them can have. Both desire to have his affection, but ObiWan has his own plans.
1. Negotiations Fall Short

Hey, its me again! I am not one for Obi/Padme stuff but something came to me and said, Elisa, write one! So here I am and I hope you will enojoy it as much as I am writting it! So, don't slack on reviews and I wont slack on juciness! Oh and if you are not someone who has read my other creations, I warn you... you will be shocked! Very shocked! Muhahahaha! 

Author's notes: I do not own any of the characters that are from the movie; such as Obi-Wan, Yoda, Anakin, and such. People that have never been seen before were made up from my own mental world. Again I say, if there are any problems containing my fic then don't hesitate to make your thoughts known. I am a big girl and am up for criticism. I truly hope you enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it!

* * *

Sadness took over the throne room as Queen Amidala gazed out the floor length window. Her heart was aching. Rows upon rows of droids marched down the street with their tanks in tow. She had tried her best and still she had not managed to keep the Trade Federation off of her peaceful planet. Had the negotiations gone that bad? Her head hung in sorrow.

"Your highness," Came a voice from behind the Queen. Sabe placed a hand on the Queen's shoulder. None other could do that but this handmaiden. She was special. "Weep not. The Trade Federation will not succeed."

Padme shook her head. There were times when she had to be a pillar of strength, but now she could be herself. Yes, she was strong though everyone had their limits. She was only fourteen. How many girls her age were running a planet? Her eyes never swayed from the vision before her. "I fear they have their foot in the door."

"And so we must crush their foot before it is in all the way. I have faith and you have faith. Isn't that enough to win this war of words?"

"I fear it is more then words." Padme replied.

Sabe let out a sigh; her hands now at her side. "We must not give them the upper hand. Come, we must put our plan in action."

With a smirk, Padme turned to face Sabe. Their plan had been one not used to often by the Naboo. Very rare instances with past royals called for them to switch with their handmaidens for protection. It felt odd for the young Queen. She was going to have to let go of her authority and give Sabe the reigns. Well, not fully. Sabe would do and say as her Queen asked. Maybe that is why Padme trusted her the most. "Just promise not to step on my toes. I have my limits Sabe."

Masking her worries with a smile, Sabe began to head in the direction of the Queen's chambers. "The only thing I ask is to choose which ever dress I want to wear."

"Sabe…" Padme rolled her eyes while following her handmaiden. "You must be practical in what you choose. I have different tastes then you."

"I was thinking that black traveling gown."

"That's not suitable! We are not going any where!"

Sabe laughed. "You never know I just might get swept off my feet and have to run away with a handsome stranger."

"Sabe!"

"Oh Padme, you never have fun. Just learn to let go."

Now the Queen had lost her flicker of happiness. Sabe didn't keep her mouth shut about things. Yes, Padme did like it but sometimes it came at the most inconvenient of times. "And if I did I would loose respect. Not to mention the people would suffer. Haven't I done this with negotiations and 'talks' with officials? Yes I have! And what has happened? Everything is falling apart."

Sabe halted in her steps. Her brown eyes fell to her hands. "I'm sorry… I didn't know."

"No you don't know!" Padme hollered back. She closed her eyes as she stood in the middle of the hallway. Turning on her heel, she faced Sabe. "I'm sorry."

With a weak smile, Sabe shook her head. There were bigger things at hand and she knew that. "No, I don't understand. That is why you were elected to rule. Not anyone else." She linked arms with the Queen and headed down a corridor. "I am just a farm girl who wanted to join the Naboo fleet."

"Oh Sabe!" Padme sighed when they reached her chambers. "When this is all over then everything will be better. Not perfect, but better."

"And that's all we could ever ask for right?"

Just as soon as Sabe went to open the door, Yane was racing in their direction. Her black curls fell upon her face. It must have been hard to run in her long yellow dress though she made it look easy. "Sabe! Sabe!"

Sabe let go of the Queen's arm and place both hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "What is it?"

"There are droids in the palace! We must leave." Yane shouted.

Padme closed her eyes for a flicker of a second before standing up tall. She was going to leave her people at the mercy of the Trade Federation while she ran for her life. "No Rabe, I will not run. You can go and tell Captain Panaka that we will stay here."

The young girl nodded her head. Sabe let go of Yane and crossed her arms over her chest. She would have gone but she knew Padme was going to flee like a dog. "Her highness is right." Sabe went into the grand room. "I guess we better get started."

Padme followed in toe though Yane had already left. The other girls were no where to be found and so Padme took it upon herself to disown. She suddenly felt Sabe's warms hand upon her back as she undid the buttons. "Let me help."

"You should get ready Sabe."

Laughter came from the handmaiden. "And miss out on helping my lady get ready to be me?"

The dress slid to the ground, leaving Padme in her slip. Her fingers reached to her face. She took off the huge head piece and placed it on the oke dresser. It was a strange feeling to not have so many items on her though her neck was thankful. Walking over to the basin, she began to wash the makeup off her face.

A thud came from the chrome door. Sabe stepped in front of the Queen and took in a deep breath. Suddenly the door came crashing open. In sheer panic, Padme gripped the basin.

Three droids stood with guns drawn, but only the one with red markings spoke. "Queen Amidala, you are under arrest." It pointed its gun toward Sabe. "Move!"

The pounding Sabe's heart echoed in her head. She was glad that they had mistaken her for the queen and not Padme. Maybe this plan was going to work after all. Lifting her hands to her shoulders, she held her head high. "Can't you give a Queen some decency. I will speak with the Viceroy when I am clothed."

"You have five minutes." The droid replied as he stood guard at the door.

Sabe let out a sigh as Padme placed a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Ok, so now what was the thingy that I told you to do earlier? Thats right! Review! Go on now! Review! Yes, I am a needy person... /cough/

Oh and yea, this first chapter is more so you can see the relationship of the Queen and her Handmaiden. Obi is coming inthe next chapter. Oooo... he is such a cutie! Oh poll! Who is cuter? Obi or Anakin?


	2. The Great Escape

Huzzah! I got three reviews! Will there be more in this chapter since there is Obi/Padme interaction? We shall see! Ok, so this is following a little by the movie but I didn't see how else the interaction started. What I wrote was allot of off scene action so not to plagiarize. Well, go on and read! Don't forget to review. Reviews make me happy!

And as for who is cuter... I have to agree with Jedi Master Kekelina, though Anakin comes in second place. The guy with all the mental problems always catches my heart in the end.

* * *

This day was one that Padme, Queen of Naboo would like to have stricken from her memory in the years to come. Here she was following behind the Viceroy and Sabe, and she not allowed to voice her opinion. If truth be told, every answer Sabe gave would have been what she would have said. Still, it wasn't the same as if she were telling them off. She bit down on her tongue until she could taste a metallic flavor. 

"Padme, don't look so nervous." Rabe said as she grasped the Queen's hand.

Ah, to be called by her real name was something she missed. Padme was something that she had chosen to protect her true identity. At first she thought it absurd but as time went on, the young girl soon realized how handy it was. She could leave the palace when needed and spend the day being a normal Naboo citizen. Her face was straight laced. "Sorry but it is hard to have anything but a frown."

"Negotiations don't seem to be going so well." Rabe added though remembering to keep her voice at a whisper. She didn't want any trouble. "Hey, look at that!"

Padme raised her eyes to the terrace above. There were two men situated upon the walkway with what looked to be a Gungan! What in the heavens would a Gungan be doing in the city? She knitted her brow but said nothing. Were they trying to escape Theed and go somewhere else? No, they couldn't be from here. Their clothing was too absurd.

Just as she let go of Rabe's hand, the two men leapt from the terrace and began to strike down the droids. Could these men be Jedi's? Were they sent here to help? Her breaths quickened.

"Oh my goodness!" cried Yane as she clung to Sache's shoulder. "Jedi Knights!"

With not even a glance behind her, Sabe took a step forward. Her eyes were captivated by the Jedi. She had never seen such swift movements before or a man so rugged it pleased her. Well, maybe there was the pilot who flirted with her every morning but she didn't even know his name yet.

Sabe turned her attention to the older Jedi and nodded her head when he suggested that they get out of the streets. Soon the droids would be on their tail.

Padme came up behind Sabe when the group was tucked away in a small alley. She went to touch her handmaiden's shoulder but she halted. Her head turned in the direction of the younger Jedi. Even though she wanted to look away, she couldn't. There was something about him. Oh, was he handsome. Suddenly she closed her eyes as shivers ran down her spine. How could she think such a thing? You silly girl, Padme told herself, the mission.

"You alright?" asked a soothing voice.

Raising her hand to her forehead, Padme felt a pair of eyes on her. She glanced up and over to the younger Jedi. He was standing right beside her! Padme cleared her throat. "Yes."

That was the end of their encounter. He had turned his attention to the older Jedi and so Padme did as well. The only thing she had heard was if they had transports. Oh no! She had probably missed something important! Well, she could always ask Sabe what she had missed, but then Sabe would start her endless line of questions. Asking a simple question wasn't easy with that girl.

Padme followed close behind until they reached the hanger doors. Her mind whirled as to why they had come here. She didn't want to leave her people! Still, she had no clue as to what was going to happen next. When setting her eyes to the hanger, there were droids everywhere!

Her skin crawled with disgusts and he hatred toward those machines. They were only doing as they were commanded. For that she could only hate that they were programmed for evil.

Her gaze upon Sabe was intense and never wavering. It was now the handmaiden's moment to prove herself. Friendship only went so far. In these cases, Padme saw the two of them as colleagues.

Sabe could feel her palms begin to sweat. To leave or to stay? Well, that would be an easy answer. The Queen wanted to stay and so that was going to be her answer. "Thank you Ambassador but my place is with my people."

Scream was what Padme wanted to do. Who did these Jedi think they were to suggest that she should leave? Did they know the future? No they didn't! For a quick second her dark eyes glared at the older Jedi. Pompous and rude was what she thought of him. He was just like all the others. She felt like being in the royal garb, for then he would know how she truly felt.

It was a relief to hear that Solo Bibble and Captain Panaka were on her side. They were doing a good job of defending their cause but still the Jedi would not listen to any of them.

Sabe was flushed and Padme could see the frustration in the young girl. When the handmaiden turned to her, Padme knew that her response would have to be subtitle yet enough for Sabe to have an answer. "We are brave your highness." She replied.

With that, everything seemed to take off. Yes, Padme didn't want to go but maybe she could plea before the senate and stop this horrible invasion before it got out of hand. She turned to Yane. "You and Sache will stay here."

"But…" Yane stuttered.

Padme shook her head and then left with the others. It was best that her younger handmaidens stay behind. They were only twelve and thirteen. Safety was her number one key in this action. The Jedi may have had some tricks up their sleeves but so did she.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sabe smiled at Padme. There was just something about her that let the world know, everything is going to be alright. Sabe turned her attention back to the Jedi who were leading them. She knew getting on the ship was not going to be easy and she was right. Within moments they were battling droids and telling the group to get on bored.

Sabe raced into the ship. Her feet did not stop until she had reached the small area designated for the Queen. She placed a hand over her heart. How frightening this all was but at the same time, she loved it. What an adventure they were on! She rushed over to Padme's side. "Are you alright your highness?"

"Yes." Padme smiled. "You did a good job out there."

"Really?"

Padme quirked her brow. "I would have done better but we will have to settle for what you accomplished."

Eirtae and Rabe came bounding in, with Rabe closing the door behind her. The two were out of breath. Sabe said nothing to them. "How long shall we continue this?"

"Until we reach Croissant and then we will go back to normal."

Sabe tilted her head. "Normal…"

Suddenly there was a noise that not only hurt the ear drums but rattled the ship. Rabe grasped Pamde before she could fall to the ground. "What was that?"

"Were not out of the fire yet!" stated a shaken Sabe. "Eirtae, you want to…"

When Padme got her balance back, she adjusted her head piece. "I am still the Queen and so I will choose who will go and ask what is happening."

"I don't mind…" Eirtae squeaked.

"No, no." Padme shook her head. "I will go."

There was silence in the room for a moment as the girls stared at their Queen. It was not safe for her to be running about and yet they couldn't protest. What would they say? No, you can't go anywhere your highness? Surly they would never hear the end of it. Sabe sighed. "As you wish."

Triumph was on the face of the young Queen. She had the chance to be just an ordinary girl and so she was grasping it by the horns! Her steps lead her to the entrance of the cockpit. She came to a halt when that soothing voice bounded to her ears once more. "Are you supposed to be here?"

She spun around and took a few steps forward. There was no way she was going to shrink down because of a man. "The Queen sent me to check up on things."

"There is nothing to worry about young handmaiden. Everything is being taken care of."

He paused when another blast rocked the ship. Padme lost her footing and went flying. She crashed into the Jedi though he had caught her with ease. Heat was rising to her cheeks. So much for playing it cool, she told herself. It was a nice feeling though. She could tell he wasn't scrawny either as her body was pressed against his. Oh this was a sin!

"Wow, are you ok?" He asked while letting her go.

Padme let out a sigh. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good, now go and comfort her highness. If you have any more questions we can answer them later. Ok?"

There was a slight nod of her head as the Jedi smiled and left her side. What had just happened to her? She began to saunter down the small walkway and back to her room. This escape was turning out to be more of a danger then she realized.

Upon entering the room, her eyes were glued to the floor. Sabe came to Padme's side. "So, what did they say?"

"Everything is… fine."

Sabe knitted her brow as her arm caressed her friend's shoulders. "Are you ok? You seem flushed."

Padme sighed. "Everything is… fine."


	3. You Flee While I Flirt?

Another chapter for your amusement! I am glad to see that people are enjoying the story. It makes me feel all bubbly inside. You know… like a Muchkinland kind of happy… hehe… that's sad eh? Ok, I will stop rambling on and on though I will pester once more. Review/does a dance/ See, I dance for you? Dance, dance, dance!

* * *

Sabe sat upon the floor with her journal resting upon her thighs. She was writing down everything that had transpired over the last while. So far she was at the part where she had sent Padme to clean up R2D2. The little droid had saved all their lives and for that Sabe knew that her highness wouldn't mind fixing it up. Ok, so she was going to be in big trouble when Padme came back, though it didn't bother her.

Coming into the room, Rabe picked up a pillow and threw it at Sabe. "Hey there lazy. Get up!"

Sabe knitted her brow. "Why?"

"Ugh, her highness is on a royal rampage."

"Oh…"

There was a light laugh from Rabe. She pulled off her head piece and tucked it in her sash. Everyone agreed that Rabe was the most beautiful. Her long brown hair was the envy of all the girls. "It has nothing to do about the droid. She just wants to go along with the Jedi and his Gungan companion. She's crazy."

Sabe sighed and rose to her feet. "No, she's just the Queen."

Upon entering another room, Sabe gave a slight glare to Padme. "What on earth do you think your doing? Get yourself killed is what I say."

"No one asked you." Padme gave an equal glare to Sabe. They were both dressed down and out of fancy robes but it was evident that Padme was going for more of a peasant look. She put on a belt. "I will go and there are no ands, ifs, or buts about it."

"You are going to make me old a grey before I turn sixteen!" Sabe shook her head.

Padme shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave the room. Her annoyance level on a high. "Well, that's not my problem now is it. I am just a simple farm girl who became Queen of Naboo. You were chosen as my protection; not my mother."

"Just promise me one thing." Sabe walked over to Padme and place a hand on her shoulder. She knew that at times, she forgot her place. It was hard for her to keep quite about certain things. Padme hated that about Sabe but Sabe wouldn't change for the world. "If you are going to go out there alone, come back in one piece."

"The dead can come in one piece." Padme's glare did not waver. "I will be back before you know it."

Sabe was on a mission that seemed more important to her then anything else. Her eyes scanned every nook and cranny and still, no place for her to be alone. Writing meant more to her then sitting down and scratching away at paper. She needed to be alone. Sometimes she would be so engrossed in her thoughts that she would laugh and cry out loud. This was her way of relieving stress. Plus it made her bubblier around the other girls and they defiantly needed that now.

Turning another corner, she poked her head through a door way. No one was there and why would anyone want to be in the heart of the ship. All the noise proved to be annoying at times.

She picked up the light green skirts and jumped over a thick pipe that ran across the floor. Sitting upon a metal box, Sabe took out her small journal. "Finally some time alone!"

"Not quite," Came a voice from behind a generator. Obi-Wan tilted his head when he rose from his crouched position. "Everywhere I go, I seem to discover a new handmaiden but I see you are not one of those are you?"

Sabe knitted her brow and then realized she was wearing a gown with the crest of the Queen on the belt. There was no head piece and so her long brown locks fell down her back; curls at the end bobbing. "Oh right." She sighed. "The whole royal thing."

"Royal thing?"

Opps, she made a booboo. The Queen would never say something like that. Ugh, she had to remember that she needed to act like the Queen! That was proving harder then she thought. "I mean, how could I be wandering around here? Well, simple. You can't live on handmaiden's conversations alone."

Obi-Wan smirked. "No? Don't you delight in talking about hair and boys?"

"And you think that is what girls talk about?"

"Well, that is what other girls talk about. None of them from where I was raised ever said anything along those lines."

She paused and then placed her journal at her side. Was this guy for real? Oh wait, she had to remember that he was a Jedi. She wasn't too keen on everything they practiced. All she knew was that the Jedi fought for freedom. "I certainly don't talk about those things."

"Then what do you like to talk about?" He crouched down and began to work once again on the generator. "You seem to be a debater."

"Women can debate. Allot better then some men."

There was a chuckle from the other side of the room. "I'll take your word on that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know it to be true. Too many girls have out-smarted me in my life time for me to put them down."

"Oh." Sabe got off the metal box and walked over to the generator. Her arms came to rest upon the cool surface as she leaned over. Brown hair fell in her face. "That's a good thing. It keeps one humble." She paused. "You need a smaller head on that tool."

She gazed to her side and reached into the small box. Handing Obi-Wan the tool, she sighed. "How long do you think we are going to be here?"

"I don't know." He replied while taking the tool. "You have smarts with tools."

"Oh, well I am not from a wealthy house. When there is something to be done I do it. I have no brothers so the girls have to lend a hand."

He nodded his head and stood up. "Maybe that's a good thing. The cooling system is on high now so we won't melt in the heat."

"Oh wonderful! I hate this heat!" She paused. "So your truly are a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head. It was sometimes very awkward to be a Jedi since everyone had the same questions. "Last time I checked. So are you truly a Queen?"

"Last time I checked." She answered. "You're not formal with royals."

"I usually am but it seems you are not like I first thought."

Sabe knitted her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you came off as snobby and stuck up with just a pinch of stubbornness." He leaned against the generator; facing her. "Does that offend you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hardly. Just what I expected actually."

"Hmm… and how is that your majesty?"

"Everyone can come off the opposite of what they are under pressure or upon a first meeting. I find it typical that you thought of me as such." She shrugged her shoulders and headed for the door. "I thought Jedi were supposed to be smarter then that."

Obi-Wan smiled and chased after her, his body blocking her exit. "Jedi can't read your mind at all times."

"Can you read mine now?" She asked.

"It's not as simple as that."

Sabe rolled her eyes and pushed her way past him. "Wrong answer."

Obi-Wan shook his head though one could tell he was riveting with merriment. This was defiantly not going to be a boring time on the ship. Well, not if he kept having run inn's with the 'Queen.'


	4. This is Not a Game

Hey y'all. Things are going to slow down as far as posting is concernd. January is never a good month. When the time comes that I will not post for more then four days, then I will let ya know. Other then that, theres nothing much to say. Oh, well... nope. Enojoy the chapter. Be prepared for the coming chapters since they will be worth sticking around for... how shall we say... so not the drama?

* * *

It was a race to get ready for gathering that was called by the Jedi. Sabe had thrown on the black gown she had worn earlier and Eirtae quickly did her makeup. To Sabe it was a bothersome task. How did Padme do it? To be prettied up like a doll every single second just so no one could see her true looks. She knew that she had broken that law when she had met the Jedi. Now when ever she was back in her own role, she would have to be sure to hide her face well. There was no telling how long she had to play Queen.

Now back in the Queen's chambers, she threw off the black dress. "Ugh, I hope they get back soon Rabe!"

The handmaiden giggled, picked up the dress and placed it in a box. "Oh but Sabe, you make a wonderful Queen. Better then anyone else."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to go through all of this!"

Eirtae grasped Sabe's face and began to rub off all the makeup. She to, was having a good chuckle though it was reserved by a smile. The eldest handmaiden was not known to be outspoken. "Your right! I wouldn't want to go through this torture."

Picking up a yellow sash, Rabe wrapped it around herself and began to dance around. "Without makeup that handsome Jedi can notice my true beauty."

"Oh, but how could he see it through the ugly wart on your nose!" Sabe cried as she pulled away from Eirtae. The girls were only joking around. This was normal for them and having no laughter coming from where they were was unheard of. "Besides, he's more of a dumbbell then I thought."

"What do you mean?" asked Rabe.

Sabe sat down on the bed covered in crimson sheets. "Well…"

As she went to speak, there was a knock at the door. The three girls looked at one another then to the door. How long had the person been there? How much had they heard? Eirtae took a step toward the door. "Who is it?"

"It is Obi-Wan Kenobi." He paused. "I wish to speak with her majesty."

All that could be heard was the shouts of girls and giggles galore. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. Honestly, they were kids playing in an adult game. How old were they; fourteen, fifteen at the most? He leaned against the door way.

There was a gushing noise as the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was Sabe. She folded her arms over her chest and glared him up and down. "You wished to speak with me."

"Well, yes I was, but only when you are more properly dressed."

She gazed down at her clothing. Ok, so it was fine for Sabe to be dressed in a blue house coat and matching slip but not a Queen. When Padme came back, she was sure not going to find out how the handmaiden had been acting; no matter how many people she had to bribe. "And what is wrong with this? Am I not covered?"

"How un-thoughtful of me." Obi-Wan nodded his head. "I just came to give you something in which you had forgotten to take with you."

"Oh?" She quirked a brow.

He held a journal toward her and the brow only rose higher. "Where did you get that?"

"Like I said, you left it."

"No, I would never be so absent minded to leave something like that behind."

Obi-Wan took in a deep breath. Maybe she was a pampered brat after all. "Well, maybe this time you were absent minded. Everyone slips up sometime; even a queen."

There was a long pause from Sabe. She had let her mouth run her right into an asteroid field. Maybe acting like the Queen was getting to her. Would it hurt to be herself for a little while? "I'm sorry." She sighed and leaned against the frame of the door. "I'm just stressed out right now."

"About this whole matter regarding the Trade Federation? If it's about this place then I understand why you sent your handmaiden."

"Oh, yes… but not so much about the Trade Federation. They will not win"

"You're certain?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I am sure that we are smarter then them. I have faith in my queen." Sabe paused. Opps, she slipped up once again. Her mind began to spin knowing she had to redeem herself from Obi-Wan's confused stare. "In… my… Queen's and Kings in the past, is what I meant to say."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Right. Well, I better not keep you any longer."

"That's alright."

"How can I forget. One cannot live on the conversation of handmaiden's alone right?" Obi-Wan handed her the journal. "I better get going. I have something to complete."

With the bow of his head, Obi-Wan turned and began to walk away. Sabe clutched her journal to her chest. Who was this Jedi? He came to save them and now it seemed Sabe needed to be saved from herself. Why did she have butterflies every time she saw him? She shook her head. "I must be tired." She told herself. "Yes, that's it; tired."

Back in the room, Sabe shook her head. Rabe was the first to greet the handmaiden. "What was that all about?"

"I don't honestly know." Sabe then cupped her mouth. "Oh, you mean why he came! Well, that is because of my journal. I left it behind…"

"You were talking with that Jedi?" Rabe's jaw dropped. "The Queen is going to kill you if you continue that. You can't be conversating with them without her present. It only leads to trouble!"

"It was just talking. Besides, he is not my type anyway."

Rabe shook her head. "That's what you said about Jock Van'Impna! One day later you swore that you were going to die if you never saw him again! Sabe don't you start playing games again!"

"I'm not!" Sabe placed her journal down and walked over to the bed. She flung herself onto the covers and sighed. "Its never a game for me. More like… an adventure."

Rabe crossed her arms over her chest and walked out of the room. She had joked about romancing the Jedi but was Sabe serious? No, she wouldn't let anything happen! It was now her job to keep everyone's head level.

* * *

Hmm... in our poll... lol, Obi is winning! Haha... though you have to admit that Han Solo has a certain kind of flare. Ah, they are all hunks arn't they! Now go and review... please?


	5. Just a Little Closer

Yay, so many reviews! Can we possibly make enough reviews to surpass the last four chapters? Hehe... in my dreams right? Ok, so here is the next chapter! Read and enjoy!

* * *

Fingers fiddled with a small comlink until it had been shut off. Obi-Wan gazed at a screen before him. He was truly baffled by the information he had received from his master. No one in the whole history of the Jedi Knights had ever had a midiclorian count that high. And to think, it was from a small boy. How strange the universe was.

He turned his head once he heard a person entering the cockpit. There was almost a mocking smile when he saw it was Sabe. "Ah, your highness. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"None really," she stated while clasping her hands together. Her attire was yet again different. The soft pastel blues were perfect against her skin and the ringlets in her hair made her appear to be royalty. "I just came to see why my handmaiden has not returned yet. It's extremely dark outside."

"Well, this is a change from you sending your handmaid to get information."

"I am not in the mood to be mocked." Sabe stated.

Obi-Wan nodded his head and swung the chair around so that he wouldn't have to keep glancing over his shoulder. "They are going to spend the night with a local. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"I am not worried; Padme can take care of herself."

"Yet, you come late at night to find out what's going on? I think that is worry."

"No, its called concern," Sabe sighed.

He could see that she was tired, though her tongue was as sharp as ever. Maybe speaking to her on another level would be best for the both of them. Turning the chair beside him toward her, Obi-Wan let down his guard. "Concern is a good thing. Oh, did I formally introduce myself?"

She took a seat. "Well, you see this is what happened. You dropped from a balcony, then wisped me away on a ship and the only thing I knew about you was that you were a Jedi slash ambassador. Although, yes, I do know your name since you shouted it through the door."

"And obviously I know yours."

There was a slight hesitation from her. He knew a name but it wasn't her name. All he would ever call her would be royal titles or Amidala. Never would he utter Sabe. Hmm… and why should she care? When they finally reached their destination she would never see him again. Why was she fretting over a bubbly feeling that came from meeting someone once? Maybe Rabe was right; she was a hopeless romantic. "Obviously."

Her finger pointed to the screen. "What is that a reading of?"

"Oh, its just some random numbers. Midicloreans to be exact."

Sabe nodded her head. "Oh."

"You have no clue what they are, do you?"

When she saw his smile it was hard not to do the same. "No, I don't. Could you tell me? Do they have to do with the Jedi?"

"No and yes."

"Well which is it; no or yes?" She laughed. "You're not a very good teacher."

He sat back in his chair. "And you could do a better job at teaching? Ok, teach me all you know. Better yet, teach me about myself."

"How in the universe can I do that?"

"I don't know. You're supposed to be the teacher."

Sabe tilted her head and leaned closer to Obi-Wan. Her hand came up to his face and traced the lines on his forehead. "You are a person who does allot of thinking. Always making faces or laughing." She traced all the way down to his shoulders. "And you like to be physically fit."

Laughter emitted from Obi-Wan. "I think you can be a fortune teller or a doctor."

"Alright smart guy!" Sabe make a face. "Let's see how good you are."

"Fine then. I will." Clearing his throat, Obi-Wan took his finger and planted it on her nose. "You have no other problems with yourself but your nose. You find it too face for your face. Cheeks most of the time are red. In which shows you try to hide you are embarrassed but don't entirely succeed." Taking his finger, he poked her in the stomach. "You're ticklish as well."

Sabe squirmed in laughter when he touched her stomach. Everything he had said was true. She wasn't going to admit it but it was true. "Oh, you go too far!"

"So am I right?"

"About?"

"Everything!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. You pass my test." Sabe tilted her head. "You know, Jedi aren't the hard core people as I imagined. When I first met you… you were…"

"Preoccupied with a mission. Saving you was not planned but it happened and I guess having this ship in bad condition turned out to be a good thing."

Sabe made a face. She was truly getting comfortable in talking with Obi-Wan and it felt like having a conversation with a friend. "Why is that?"

"Because I am getting to know you."

"Ah, and me being royalty has nothing to do with it?"

He smiled and rose from his chair. "Having friends with benefits is not always a bad thing. Shall I escort you back to your room? It is late."

Sabe shook her head. She was coming back to reality. All this was a nice little fantasy but it wouldn't last for long; she had to remember that. Till then there was nothing wrong with flirting. He was flirting or was he just being nice? In a way she didn't care. "But I am not tired. All I have been doing all day is sitting around. Maybe you could tell me more about the Jedi. I have always been curious about them."

With a nod of his head, Obi-Wan watched her stand to her feet. "It would by my pleasure but I don't plan on doing all the talking."

The cockpit was a small space and so when Sabe stood, there wasn't much room between them. Her heart fluttered for a moment through she surprised it with a bold smile. "I wouldn't be much of a lady if I let you."

Obi-Wan rubbed the back of his neck while looking down at her. This was quite an awkward position and so he thought it best to get out of here.

The main lobby was where the Jedi and Handmaiden choose to converse. It was a time of laughter and though many retired to bed, the two kept awake. Sabe was the one who kept the conversation going. There was not only a desire to hear his voice but rather to rub Rabe's nose in this later on. "It must be amazing to be a Jedi."

"I guess it is; that's why I still am one." Obi-Wan replied.

"It all sounds so wonderful but there must be a down side." Sabe sighed. "Nothing can be that good without having its quirks."

There was a long pause from the Jedi as he reflected his answer. This night had been filled with silly talk though now there was some seriousness brought into the mixture. "Honestly; to have possessions. Not like an animal or device but rather another person."

"As in love. You can't love?"

"Well, there is a fine line drawn about that. We can love but not in a way that takes away from our life as a Jedi. To truly be attached to someone would cause our mind to wander. Therefore relationships are forbidden."

Sabe propped her elbows on the table. "Forbidden; it seems like love is evil when put that way. I don't know where I would be without love." Her dark eyes gazed at Obi-Wan. "Have there ever been Jedi who have loved?"

"Probably though I have never heard of them. Things like that would be kept in secret."

"Have you ever loved someone?"

Now she was stepping on a line that no one had ever crossed. Yes, he had loved another; that was a long time ago and he didn't want to go back there. Dreams still haunted him of the woman he wanted but knew he couldn't have. He cleared his throat. "I think you had better turn in. Its late." He smiled. "I am tiered as well."

Sabe didn't say a word as she stood to her feet. She knew there was something wrong about the question she had asked. It was a personal one indeed. Maybe she should have been better to not ask that question. "Of course."

Obi-Wan rose as well, though he grasped her arm. "We can talk in the morning."

"Sure." She nodded her head. "Good night."

"Good night," Obi-Wan replied.


	6. So, Its Come to This?

Its me again! I am glad that everyone is so patient; its not easy in January. Well, I am surprised to see that I am on a C2 site. Hehe... it just makes me all bubbly inside!

Here is yet, another chapter! I think everyone will really like this one!

* * *

The morning was not like any other Sabe had experienced. She woke up with a smile on her lips though she couldn't seem to get out of bed. The soft silks begged her to stay within their comforts. If this was how royalty lived then she was going to have to bag herself a rich senator! Still, she knew that living like this forever would be a bore after a while.

Gazing to her right, there was Eirtae clinging to the snoring Rabe. They had all made it a point to share the large bed since there were only three of them. Probably that and Rabe wanted to keep her eye on Sabe.

Both seemed to be deader then logs. Sabe smiled and slipped out of the bed. The long white night dress was also made of silk and so she didn't want to take it off! Her mind wandered to last night. Oh, how close she had been to Obi-Wan! He said he wanted to talk to her in the morning and so she wasted no time in getting dressed.

It was simple attire really; not even from the Queen's wardrobe! Turquoise for the dress with powder blue on the sash, shoes, and inner sleeves; no makeup whatsoever!

She seemed to glide up to the cockpit but he wasn't there. Her brow furrowed though she soon came to the ship's control room. There were two voices now and Sabe couldn't help but shutter at the lighter and sweeter sounding one.

Padme's laugh was like a song. She was truly happy with returning to the ship. Maybe it would have been best if she had stayed and gotten to know Obi-Wan better. "Yes, it was quite an adventure."

"I would guess so." Obi-Wan replied as he was installing the hyper drive generator though was doing a good job at keeping up a heated conversation with Padme. "Are you the adventurous type of woman?"

"Why, do you like those better then an average one?"

There was an innocent smirk in the corner of Obi-Wan's cheek as he went to reply. Sabe's entrance made the Jedi refrain from continuing. "Padme, I see you have returned."

Now over the past two days, the Queen had cooled down. She didn't really understand why they were fighting. Well, she did. Padme admitted to herself that she was a little upset for being sent to clean a droid! It was hard to smile since there was distain in the handmaiden's voice. She couldn't understand why. "Yes, I have."

"Then you best be going now. I wish to have a warm bath drawn." Sabe stated with her nose turned upward.

Rage was being kindled in the Queen's heart. How dare Sabe speak to her that way! Yes, they were playing different roles but the girl was taking it too far. She saw Obi-Wan glance her way and so deciding it was best not to blow her cover, Padme nodded her head. "As you wish, your highness."

Sabe felt the cold glare of Padme though the handmaiden pushed it aside. When Padme had left, Sabe stood beside Obi-Wan. "I see they returned alright and with a new hyper drive."

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "What's with the two of you? I thought she was your favorite?"

"I have no favorites." She leaned against the large generator, a wicked grin in the corner of her cheek. "Not with my staff but with people I do."

"Ah, I see. So the staff is not people."

She shrugged her shoulders; her body inching its way closer to him. Their faces were now just inches apart. The whole experience was sending Sabe into a fantasy land she had never visited. "I wouldn't say that. People are people."

"Human nature?" Obi-Wan didn't pull away but he didn't come closer either. It was either this meant nothing to him or he wasn't nervous at all. "Or you could say Alien nature."

"Now, how did we get on that subject…" Sabe cooed in almost a whisper.

This was it; Sabe was going to take her chance! She was going to swoop in and show him that she wasn't some silly girl. Still, fate was not on their side.

The ever persistent Rabe, came bounding in with a face that did not hide her feelings. Her voice was no more then a shocked squeak. "Your highness."

Sabe closed her eyes. She wanted to sigh and snap back at Rabe but she wasn't going to risk damaging this moment with the Jedi. With her heart pounding, the handmaiden ignored Rabe's gaze. "Yes, yes. I am coming." She smiled when she felt the awkwardness in the air. "Till next time, Obi-Wan."

Sabe left the room but didn't hold her smile for long. Her eyes were intense; not letting Rabe go without noticing the ice cold glare. "What was that for?"

"Padme sent me to get you!" Rabe paused. "She said you were getting yourself into trouble and from the looks of it; you were loving it! How shameful Sabe!"

The girls said nothing more to each other as they headed down the long hallway. It seemed unreal that they were not speaking. Sabe could care less though. She was having the time of her life and Padme had a sour attitude. Not to mention flirting with Obi-Wan earlier!

Padme was having her own little battle as well. Her hands grasped everything that could be thrown and then some! She didn't have a smooth time in the city and now that she was back, it seemed that Sabe had turned on her. Her face turned to the door as Sabe and Rabe came in. "Who do you think you are talking to me that way?"

There was a roll of the eyes from Sabe. "Still in a bad mood?"

"Of course I am in a bad mood! I was talking to the Jedi and you come along and start acing like the Queen of the Universe!"

"Talking? More like flirting to me!"

Padme took a step closer to Sabe. She scrunched up her nose and stomped her foot. "What business is it of yours if I am flirting with a Hutt? You have no right Sabe!" She folded her arms over her chest. "Besides, I think he rather fancies me. Why… are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Why should I be jealous? I have more to offer then you ever would!"

"Having a rack the size of Naboo doesn't mean you have more to offer handmaiden!" Padme sneered. "You should learn your place in life!"

Sabe clenched her fists as she came up to Padme's face. "My place? So tell me what my place is, your majesty! It obviously must be below you for you are perfect and wise in every way. Well, if you are so wise then why are we here? Stuck on some forsaken planet and running away?"

A swift slap of Padme's hand sent Sabe into a tizzy. Sabe was a tomboy at heart and when someone challenged her with fists, no one would stop her. Raising her fist to Padme, Sabe socked the girl in the cheek. Padme grunted and grasped Sabe by her hair. The two girls scuffled upon the floor while not forgetting to holler words at each other.

Rabe's jaw dropped as Eirtae rushed over to stop their childish fighting. She pulled on Sabe in order to free the Queen but she only received a sock in the gut from Padme.

The two handmaidens' couldn't get close enough halt the scuffle. Rabe stomped her foot. "Stop this at once! You carry on like animals!"

Raising her foot, Padme kicked Sabe off of her. The handmaiden rolled until she hit her head on the wall. Her face was a raging inferno. "Then its war then Padme!"

Padme rose to her feet while trying to keep her balance. "War? Fine then but you better be prepared to loose!"

"Oh my dear Queen; it is you who will wind up with no one but your fancy world of politics!"

A loud bang came upon the door before Padme could retaliate once more. "Padme!"

Padme raced to the door at the sound of a familiar voice. It was the little boy who had helped them by winning the pod race. She opened the door. "What is it Anakin?"

"Master Qui-gon is in danger!"

"Did you alert Master Obi-Wan?"

Anakin nodded his head while taking a few steps backward. "Obi-Wan told me I would find you here. Please come."

With a nod of her head, Padme followed closed behind Anakin. All that were left were the three handmaidens. Sabe huffed and stormed out of the room. "Ugh!"

Rabe shook her head while gazing at the mess. "All this over a man."

"Don't worry; they will get over it sooner or later." Eirtae placed a comforting hand on Rabe's shoulder. "I just hope it doesn't cost us more then just a friendship."

"Should we go and see what is happening?"

"No, Rabe. We will stay here. Its best if we don't get involved."

Rabe nodded her head.


	7. This is it My Passion

The tension in the ship among the handmaiden's was tense. No one said anything to the other for fear that Sabe and Padme would start bickering once again. Sabe had been commanded to stay within the walls of the Queen's privet quarters and to not leave it for any instance. Padme knew it would drive the handmaiden insane. Still, she didn't want anymore random scenes with the fake Queen present. Plus Padme would have more time to talk with Obi-Wan. There was a method in her madness that didn't involve politics.

Padme was seated in the main quarters where two of the pilots were located. They said it was only a little while longer till they reached their destination. She sighed all the time. Anakin was good company but the Jedi whom she wished to see was preoccupied when his master came back.

"I wonder where everyone is." Anakin stated while digging his finger nails into the chrome designs on the table. "It's so quite."

Padme shrugged her shoulders. "Getting ready I guess."

Suddenly her prayers had been answered. Walking into the room was Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. She didn't say anything to the elder Jedi since her attention was fixated on the younger. "Finally you make an appearance. I was thinking you got lost on the ship."

Obi-Wan took a seat beside Anakin. "That would never happen."

Placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder, Qui-Gon began to speak. "Why don't you come with me Anakin. There is something I would like to talk to you about."

Padme was a bit curious as to why the Jedi wanted to speak with Anakin. Was it something that couldn't be said in front of her? Hump, well if he didn't trust her then she didn't trust him. "Your master seems to be smitten with Anakin."

"Smitten? More like interested. The boy could be a potential for the Jedi service and if Qui-Gon has his way about it, the boy would start right away."

"That's good. Maybe it will take Anakin's mind off his mother."

Obi-Wan tilted his head. "Your queen seems to be taking it on the easy lately. I haven't seen her in a long while."

"Why?" Padme quirked a brow. "Is there something you need of her?"

"No, she's just allot more fun then I realized."

Padme lowered her eyes. Was Sabe more interesting then her? No, it couldn't be! Ok, so the girl was gifted with conversation skills and a knack on how to twist men but… she was Padme! She would not be underhanded. "Oh."

"You seem sad about that? It's just that I can talk to her."

"Well, I always have an open ear." She paused; her mind thinking on how to turn his attention away from Sabe. "I can never find someone who understands me; who can reach inside and pull out the best."

He thought for a minute and lean on the table. "Really? I have always found comfort in talking with Master Qui-Gon. Not to mention Master Yoda."

"And what do they tell you?"

"The exact same things." There was a long pause from the Jedi. He turned his blue eyes to Padme. "Not really sound advice in my books but it does justice."

"Has there ever been someone who was what you needed?"

Now Obi-Wan had his full attention on Padme. He wanted to open up and talk to her but was it right to do so? Last time he did that, he wound up in counseling and trying to get over a broken heart. "Padme…"

"It's alright, I won't judge."

"A long while ago, I had someone who I could talk the night away to. Her name was Siri Tachi. A fellow Jedi who had a will as strong and a mind as quick as mine. To make a long story short, I fell in love with her and that was when we decided that it was time to end the friendship."

Padme had never heard such a story before in her life. Her mind shuttered. "What? You ended your friendship because of love?"

"Not exactly." Obi-Wan sighed. "I wanted to be a Jedi Knight… and to leave the order… would kill me. She knew it and I knew it."

Her hand slowly reached out to his arm. It was a moment that she would cherish till the end of time. There they were sitting all alone with her hand upon his arm. She felt light headed. "That's terrible. Do you still see her?"

"Haven't seen her in years."

"Ah, I'll get over it right?" Obi-Wan had his eyes upon the young girl. There was something about the women from Naboo that made him forget that he was a Jedi. They made him forget his code and dedications. "That's life."

Without another word, Padme leaned in closer. Her cheek brushed against his own while her hand slinked to his thigh. It was simply magical when her lips brushed past his. There was slight hesitation from the Jedi until their lips were locked in a kiss that broke all boundaries.

Truly, Padme was in heaven. Her first kiss was upon a ship in space, during a war. In her later years, she would call this romantic. Till then, she would dub it fantasies coming to life.

Suddenly all the passion in her cheeks fled as they parted. Obi-Wan stood to his feet. He was truly embarrassed for what had happened and it was obvious. Shaking his head, the Jedi turned his back to her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm not."

"Ugh, you don't understand." He turned to face her. There was desperation in his eyes. All he saw within her was Siri. "This was an accident and it will never happen again."

Padme reached out and grasped his shoulder before he could leave. Did he really feel that way about her? Was she just some accident? This was wonderful for her young mind; now she doubted herself. How could a man have this much of an affect on her! "Please don't leave!"

"I must. Good day, young handmaiden."

Slinking back into her seat, Padme could feel tears come to her eyes. She was always a pillar of strength and here she was, crying! It was shame that washed over her. She covered her face and fled to a corner where she could sob in peace.

* * *

Huzzah! Some Obidala action for some of you who were yearning for it! I have started another fic that might be of interest to some. It's entitled _Do I Not Bleed?_ Go and check it out. Oh yeah! Review! Hehe…. 


	8. Broken

Yay, another chapter for you lovely people! I must let everyone know that posts will happen once a week. If I already stated that before, take this as a reminder! Ok, go and read! I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Only two of the Queen's handmaidens had been chosen to accompany her. They were of course Rabe and Eirtae. As for Sabe, she slunk down in a crimson couch and watched them get ready. Padme was dressed and talking with Senator Palpatine in the lobby. In Just a few minutes they would leave for a debate that would determine the people of Naboo's fate. 

Rabe, dressed in an elegant black, left the room. She had not spoken to Sabe for two days now. It was wearing on all the girls' nerves. Eirtae took it upon herself to at least show Sabe some attention. "Will you be alright by yourself?"

Clutching a pillow to her chest, Sabe sighed. "I am not a child. I can handle be on my own for more then five minutes."

"That's not what I meant Sabe."

"I know about the dinner you are going to." Sabe only gave a quick glance to Eirtae before slowly gliding over to the window. She had not even bothered to change out of her white night dress. What was the point when she was not needed anymore? "Have fun."

Eirtae came up behind Sabe and wrapped her long arms about the girl. "Don't you think this has gone on long enough Sabe-angel?"

There was a flicker of a smile in Sabe's cheek. It had been a while since anyone had called her by her nickname. True she was no angel, and so it was truly meant as a joke. "When she chooses to end it, then it will be finished."

"Maybe this is the one time that you should go to her." Eirtae let go of Sabe and headed for the door. Just as she was going to leave, the handmaiden halted her steps. "It won't hurt your pride that much."

And just like that, Sabe was alone in the room; alone with her thoughts.

Much time had pasted since everyone had left. Sabe couldn't read or work on the stitches that came loose on the Queen's traveling gown. How could she do anything else but think about the time on the ship. Her fight with Padme was too unbearable to put on paper. Her feelings about Obi-Wan had found themselves lost in her mind. She couldn't even see him again. Would she even see him again?

A tear rolled down her cheek. The silence did not last long for there was a beeping nose in the main sitting room. Sabe rose to her feet and went into the other room. She pressed a button to receive the incoming transmission and not forgetting to cross her arms over her exposed neck line.

She was very surprised to see who it was on the screen. With a smile, she chocked back unwanted words. "What do I owe the pleasure of your conversation Master Kenobi?"

From what she could see, Obi-Wan was sitting in a small room. It wasn't very large, and so she gathered it was his sitting room. "I was hoping to speak with Padme since I thought you were going to be in a meeting."

"Oh… well, I was but we were invited to a dinner with Palpatine. I didn't feel like sitting around and chatting so I sent her in my place." It was a quick lie but a good one. Sabe would do anything to save face from the Jedi. Suddenly it struck her. He wanted to speak with Padme; not her. Anger welled inside her. "I don't want to keep you if you wanted to speak with her."

"No, no… it wasn't anything important. I just meant that I thought you were busy. Are you?"

Sabe shrugged her shoulders. "I am in my apartment alone in my night dress. How busy can a girl be under these circumstances?"

"You look like you have been crying." Obi-Wan stated with concern in his voice. "Are you ok?"

"Just a little stressed."

"Did the meeting go that bad?"

Sabe sat down on one of the sofas. Tears now streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't play this game anymore for Padme; it was tearing her apart. Strong, independent and practical was she known as, but now she was just an ordinary girl. An ordinary girl who felt alone.

There was no word from Obi-Wan as he gazed at Sabe. He wanted to aid her right now. It always hurt him to see other's cry. "Listen, I could come by and see how you are doing. I have a good two hours till the council requires Qui-Gon and I to be present."

"I couldn't trouble you." Sabe muttered between sobs.

"Its alright. The complex is just a sector away from the temple." Obi-Wan stood to his feet. "I will be there as soon as I can. Don't worry."

Sabe didn't have to wait as long as she thought; it seemed that the Jedi had made sure to be there in lightning speed. She unlocked the door so he could come right in. It was better that way for she was now lying on the couch with a pill clutched to her chest. This was how Obi-Wan saw her when entering the room.

He sat on the edge of the couch, his eyes glancing at her. "What is so bad that it would make you cry?"

Sitting up, Sabe tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She rested her head on his shoulder and to her surprise, he didn't protest. "I think I am a bad person."

"A bad person?" Obi-Wan nearly laughed though he tried to stop himself. "You could never be something who is evil and wicked in side. You're too beautiful."

"Oh but I am!"

"Fine then. Tell me why you are a bad person."

Sabe sniffled, reveling in the mere touch of his robe against her skin. "I think I have damaged a friendship; a friendship that was like no other. All because of my big mouth!" She sighed. "Obi-Wan, I never meant it to be like this but she wont talk to me and I understand. The words I said… they were awful things."

Obi-Wan let her talk. He knew that it was best to let something that was grieving to let everything out. And that meant without interruption. He took the arm she was leaning on and wrapped it about her shoulders; cradling her like a child who had scuffed their knee.

"I don't think she will ever talk to me again. Everything here has been so sad. Where there was once laughter, now there is silence. I told her I would be fine without her… but it has been two days and I feel like a Bantha!"

"Sush… don't cry like that and no you are not a Bantha." He took his robe's sleeve and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Everyone has disagreements. I once left the Temple because of a confrontation with my master. It took a long time to regain the trust and ease the awkwardness, but we got over it. Oh, your highness; don't fret. Maybe you should go to her and talk about this whole matter."

"That's what Eirtae said to do." Sabe replied with the quiver in her voice diminishing. "It would hurt too much to do that."

"But you would have your friend back. Wouldn't that sooth the pain?"

Sabe shrugged her tiny shoulders. She didn't know what to do but hearing advice from someone else but Eirtae made sense.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Do you want me to go now?"

"Oh, please don't. I don't want to be alone right now. No one will be back for a long while."

"Alright then, but I can't stay for long." He nodded his head. "Qui-Gon will message me when I have to leave. Till then I will stay with you."

He leaned back on the couch and counted the imperfections on the ceiling. Sabe curled her legs while resting upon his chest. It was so innocent for the Jedi. The handmaid thought more of it then just being a shoulder to lean upon. Every day that dawned brought in new comforts and torn down boundaries for her.

Her mind was drifting far off into slumber but before she was gone, Sabe placed a hand on his chest. "This is everything…"

"Everything?" Obi-Wan asked.

Sabe seemed to go into a trace. No, this wasn't everything she wanted. What she wanted was more then just a shoulder to lean on or an arm about her. Would it be a crime to touch his lips but once, she thought. It would; she knew it. Still, she needed this. Not just to prove Padme wrong but to ease a fire within her. Maybe this whole aura of him would disappear into the night if she reached out…

Without hesitation, Sabe sat up straight. It wasn't long before she had turned to face him and had her hands caressing his cheeks. Her lips locked with his. For a moment she was walking on air, until he had gently pushed her aside. "Your highness!"

There was pure helplessness in Sabe's eyes. She wasn't going to back down. "Just once have you felt like letting go. Touching something that will never come back?"

Obi-Wan shook his head; his eyes closing. "Something that doesn't belong to you."

"Yes!"

"No!" Obi-Wan stood up. "What is with you? You and your handmaiden seem to think this is a game! What is going on?"

She stayed seated upon the couch though her arms flayed in every direction. "You think this is a game? This, dear Jedi, is no game to me. As for Padme… I don't understand what you are talking about." Her eyes became daggers as she grew fierce. "What happened with you two?"

"Nothing!"

"It's not nothing! I invented the nothing phrase!" Sabe sat on the couch. She stared at the floor, her mind wandering into a dark abyss. "Now your going to tell me you never want to see me again… is that what's going to happen?"

There was a sigh from the Jedi. How could he explain anything to her when she was like this? He sat down once again. "Listen…"

"Just once…" she interrupted him as sadness emitted from her voice. "Just once… can you show me what you are hiding? I know you are like me… I know there was another. You didn't want to talk about love." Her eyes came back to meet his. "Even if you pretended I was her… I would… revel in the delight that you even gave a chance… for me… to…"

Once more her lips edged toward his. This time there was no fighting from Obi-Wan. Her hands pressed against his chest as she felt his arms pull her close. It was a moment suspended in time. Even when she had been flung down upon the soft upholstery, her mind did not waver from the pleasure.

His weight a force to be reckoned with. She didn't care. Her legs tightened about his hips sending tingling sensations through her body. Never before had she experienced feelings like this!

A small gasp came from Sabe when she felt his hand venture to her breasts. Her eyes closed when she heard a voice, deep with passion, interrupt her small sighs. "I think…"

"What…" Sabe asked between kisses.

"We… should…"

"Stop?"

At that very word, Obi-Wan released his grasp upon the handmaid and gazed down upon her. "This is getting out of hand. Its not…"

"Sush…" Sabe smiled while her fingers traced his partly exposed chest. "Live for the moment…"

Obi-Wan shook his head. 'But not at the expense of what may come."

Letting out a deep and well rounded sigh, Sabe placed her hands on her neck. Maybe he was right. This was more then she was expecting. Her mind flickered. Was she even ready for more then just kisses and moonlight? No. "Fine… I agree."

She squeezed out from under him, only to feel a tug on her arm. Obi-Wan laid on the couch. "I promised I would stay until I had to leave."

"Aren't you?"

"I don't hear my comlink. Do you?"

Sabe smiled weakly as she laid at his side. There was more to this then she realized; there had to be. She just shared a moment that would be forever etched in his mind. Would it be the same for him? All these thoughts plagued her until sleep took its toll. The last thing she remembered was warm breaths upon her face.

It was unpleasant to be awakened from a delightful dream and Sabe wasn't too thrilled about it. She glanced around the room only to discover there was no one but her and Rabe. "Where did he go?"

Rabe tilted her head in confusion. "Where did who go?"

Falling back onto the comfortable couch, Sabe groaned. He had left when she was asleep. Maybe that was for the best. She didn't want anyone to know that she had a visitor; even if nothing had happened. "Oh, never mind." Sabe covered her eyes with her arm. "How did everything go?"

There was silence for a while before Rabe spoke, though it didn't last very long. "Were going home."


	9. Friends and ExFriends

Well, I finally got around to writing some more and here is some fantastic news; I have been writting like a mad woman. That means that you, the reader, won't have to wait more then a week to get a new chapter! Yep, great news! Plus I have my muse back! Yay me! Ok, so just keep up the reviews and this will kept getting better and better!!!

* * *

Chit chats with Master Quigon resulted in many silent bashes to each others pride. Padme was relieved when everyone but two of her handmaidens had left the room. The stress over these past weeks had brought her to a point of weariness. Her people were in pain, the Senate wouldn't lift a finger to help, she was in a spat with her so called best friend, and that old bearded man continued to treat her like a child.

"I cannot fight a war for you." Padme rolled her eyes. "His smart remarks are eating away at my core!"

Like her true nature, the sweet Rabe came to console the queen. "He means well."

"Ha, sounds like it."

Eirtae folded her hands together. A frown crossed her face as she glanced past Rabe. "It is too late to care what people think. We are on our way back to Naboo to help our people. I don't think there could have been a better choice."

Smile was what Padme wished to do though her mind wouldn't allow it. It was times like these where she longed to have Sabe lend an ear. The handmaiden never thought about her words before she spoke. It was the raw, blunt remarks which urged Padme to go on but Sabe was not here. Padme had practically banished the girl from her sight. Had she been too harsh? Certainly both of them were being silly girls with the same crush. This showed her how young she truly was.

Maybe it was time to reconcile with Sabe. The silent war was crushing her spirit and it needed to be lifted.

Before Padme could send for Sabe, robes had caught her eye. Obi-Wan had come back into the small throne room with a grave countenance about him. She had sensed a distance during the meeting but hadn't given it a second thought.

Her handmaidens quickly stood at attention. Padme had also straightened her posture. "Is there something you have forgotten?"

"No, your highness." Obi-Wan bowed his head then cleared his throat. "I was hoping that I could seek an audience with you before I went to the cockpit."

Suppressing her curiosity, Padme raised her hand. Without a single word Rabe left the room, followed by Eirtae. Both of them exchanged glances but neither would utter a word. Something more was going on that their eyes didn't see. It felt awkward to be left in the dark but both girls were glad to not be apart of the drama.

Hearing the door close behind them, Obi-Wan sighed; his shoulders falling. Padme opened her mouth though when he raised his hand, she fell silent. "I want to speak first." He walked up to her and bent to one knee. "I want to apologize for what happened last night in the apartment. It was out of line; a dishonor to you. Don't think harshly of me."

Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Last night she was at a dinner party with Senator Palpatine. What in the galaxy was he blubbering about? "I…"

"I know… I understand what you said but the wrong often feels right. Even staying after… that… well, I should have left right away." He took her hand in his. "Don't think harshly of me."

A lump welled in her throat rendering her unable to speak. His hands clasped about hers made her heart leap. Oh, and how piercing were his eyes. Then, like a brick wall, she crashed back into reality. Last night Sabe had stayed back at the apartment and that… was… could the unthinkable have happened? Padme rose to her feet. Rage was running through her body and her first impulse was to punch the wall but she refrained.

In her fury, she had pulled her hand from Obi-Wan's. He now stood to his feet with eyes gazing with sorrow. She bit her bottom lip. Sabe would pay for impugning her honor but Obi-Wan had no clue of their game. Placing a hand upon his shoulder, she forced a small smile. "I could never think any less of you even if you tore the sun from the sky."

Obi-Wan finally let a smile cross his face. "Honestly?"

Nodding her head, Padme held back her tears. She didn't want to remove her hand from him but this wasn't the time to drag on the problem. "You had better be going. They will come looking for you."

"Thank you Amidala." He turned to leave though he halted. "Maybe after this war is over, we can retain a relationship based upon friends?"

"I would like that."

It hurt to speak those words but Padme needed to face reality. He was a Jedi Knight and his interest in women was to be obsolete. Friends; she could do that. This was political anyway how silly was she to think that there was a chance.

Her smile vanished once he had disappeared from her sight. Now she had to deal with her 'once' best friend.

------(&)------

Space was cold; allot colder then Sabe had remembered. Still, nothing could dull her to the drama that encircled her at this present time. Obi-wan dared not to come near the queen or any of her staff. It could have been the political matters. She prayed it was because of the political matters but the handmaiden couldn't help the sting of rejection. No man had rejected her. Why did he turn her away? Was she not beautiful enough for him? Her mind whirled; eyes pulling away from the small window of the queen's chambers.

The robes of a secret maiden burned her skin. No one knew where she came from nor did Obi-wan know her real name. He thought her to be the queen. If only she was still disguised as the queen, Sabe would summon him and speak her mind; the mind of a princess with no regard for anyone else. This journey home was turning into a silent hell and Sabe just wanted to fly away.

Her ears perked when hearing the gushing of the door. Anger welled within her as she saw Padme enter the room. Rabe and Eirtae followed close behind. Tension crept into their hearts. The last time they all were together a brawl sprang up. Padme took off her purple head piece and threw it to the ground. Next was her over coat and sash. "Sabe, pick those up." She glared at the handmaiden. "Then you can tidy up my dressing room. There are clothes everywhere. It disgusts me."

Sabe clenched her teeth. At that very moment she swore that her veins in her temples were ready to pop. "As you wish, your highness."

As Padme flung her shoes into the corner, she sighed. She was excellent at pretending she didn't care. "Oh, and I will be needing you to get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Sabe asked while grabbing hold of a shoe.

"We will be landing near the Gungan settlements. It won't be safe for me to be gallivanting around as myself."

Rabe and Eirtae had already disappeared into the next room and Padme went to follow. She glanced over her shoulder when she reached the door frame to the next room. "And one more thing; if you go near him and make a spectacle of my leadership once more, you will pay." Padme looked Sabe over. She wasn't doing this to be a bitch but Sabe had crossed the line. "Don't think that I am oblivious to what happened in the apartment. He wanted to tell the 'Queen' he was apologetic for his actions and it will never happen again. It won't happen again, will it Sabe?"

Breath had ceased to emit from Sabe. Her pulse was beating a mile a minute. Good job or not, this was a situation that could scar her career. She was fearful now. "No, it will not your highness."

"Then hurry. We land in an hour."

Padme let one final glare burrow into Sabe's skull until she disappeared into her dressing room.

* * *

And the reviewers said? 


End file.
